In the darkness
by Lil ol Gravity Falls
Summary: Gideon has a sister no one else knows about, a sister who is kept hidden in the darkness. Oneshot, I guess.


**I own nothing, Alex Hirsch-Disney...yeah...**

* * *

Hello America! My name is Elanor, Elanor Gleeful!

This is what I say in my mind every time I hear Gideon bragging about how successful his show was last night, which is every day. Often I try shut out the sounds of my family, my neurotic mother, idiotic father and evil brother, but thats easier said than done. Especially when the basement is so cold and quiet, ghost like, I can't help but listen to the loud voices of my family.

You may possibly me wondering why I'm locked in the basement? Why I have been locked away from humanity for four years? Its a punishment. It's not that I'm a bad child, I never did anything wrong. It's a punishment for being born, as if my own life and exsistence wasn't punishment enough.

I remeber how life used to be before Gideon was born. It was only my parents and I, but life was so peaceful, my mother wasn't the nervous wreck she is today, but she was a loving caring mother, my father sold used cars during the day but spent all evening with me. He called me his little princess and read me stories every night. All that changed when I was four. My mother was pregnant, my father was over the moon when he heard, but secretly I don't think mother ever wanted another baby, and I didn't want a little sibling.

Once Gideon was born, my father never spoke to me, infact he barley acknowledged my presence, he was preoccupied with baby Gideon. I didn't blame him, babies are alot of work so I understood, but it still hurt. By the time Gideon learnt to talk, he had become a spoilt brat who cried whenever he didn't get his own way. My father always gave in, but my mother wasn't as easily fooled by a couple of tears. This annoyed Gideon so he just start breaking and throwing furniture all the time. My mother was petrified with fear and never said a thing, except for when she mumbled to herself. Gideon never liked me, as I got older I realised what a problem that would turn out to be, I tried exceptionally hard to be nice to him, even though he was a spoilt brat who always got his own way, where as I was left with nothing.

If ever he asked me to do something for him I would never hesitate to do so, despite being six years old. One he ordered me to go to shops and buy him chocolate, my father was working and my mother was busy cleaning, so it had to be me. The town of Gravity Falls is entirely surrounded by deep forrests, so to get to the shops I needed to walk through the woods. One my way back home, with two plastic bags full of chocolate, I tripped over a tree root sticking out through the ground. I fell forward and hit my head hard against a tree. My head really hurt and it felt as if something more than wood had banged my head. As a stood up I grabbed a low tree branch for support, but it pulled down like a lever. Suddenly the tree started vibrating and out of the bottom slid a red book. I picked it up and examined it, one the front it had a golden hand with six fingers and the number 2 on it. Fascinated, I took it how and read it cover to cover in three days. It was full of magic items and secrets surrounding the town.

Unfortunatley, I was not as careful to hide when I was reading it and Gideon became suspicious. One day Gideon asked if he could look at it, but I forbid him, I told him that he was a spoilt brat and this book was mine, but Gideon didn't give up on trying to get my book. For several weeks he would come in to my bedroom at night and attempt to steal it, but I always caught him and managed to prevent him from getting his greasy lil' hands on it, but he still didn't give up.

For his fourth birthday Gideon had a giant and expensive birthday cake, It was chocolate with pink icing and candles spelling out his name, on my birthdays I was lucky to get one present from my mother, when father told Gideon that if he blew out the candles and make a wish that it would come true, an evil smirk appeared on Gideon's face as he said,

"I wish I could read Ellie's book."

As soon as he said that I froze with fear, there was stuff in that book that I knew his self centered brain couldn't handle, but father gave me a stern look and I knew I had to give it to him.

Gideon became obsessed with the book, he read it more than I ever did and refussed to give it back. One day, he came home, from the woods with a jade bolo tie around his neck. Father complimented him and said how it matched his eyes, but I had read about it and knew he would use it for his own evil well being. Gideon showed mother and father what the amulet could do, but claimed it was his mind. Father claimed that Gideon had telekinesis and gave him the title of " Lil' Gideon, psychic ". It was every thing I could do not to throw up.

Gideon went pwer mad and before anyone could help him, he was entirley insane. I told him he should get rid of the amulet, as it was effecting his brain, but he thought I was just jealous of his gift and locked me away when I was just eight years old.

Every now and then my mother brings me food, there's a tap down here that pumps fresh water and even an en suite bath room. It's not dirty or disgusting down here, rather nice actually, but I hate being on my own. I wish I wasn't. I wish I lived with family. I wish my parents still loved me. I wish Gideon was never born.

* * *

**Please Review!**


End file.
